Two Lonely Roses
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Yuki meets a new boy at school and decides to become friends with him. The new boy's personality is so sweet that Yuki finds himself falling in love with him. How will things turn out for them? And how will this boy change Yuki's life? YukixOC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

OK. I hope everyone enjoys this. This character isn't really OC. Well, he is but I based him off of a character from Juvenile Orion. He has the same name and his attitude is only a little different. Anyway I hope you like it.

Yuki sat in class with a bored expression on his face. He sat in the back away from the teacher so he could fall asleep without him noticing. Usually Yuki was a good student who never fell asleep in his classes, but this class was an exception. It was so boring! The teacher had no idea how to keep a class awake. He droned on about whatever it was he was teaching. Yuki was surprised at himself for forgetting. Then he laughed. He knew he would fail this upcoming test. It didn't bother him though. He had a good enough grade that a bad test grade wouldn't affect him that much. He sighed and felt sleep fall over him. Then the classroom door opened. He looked up with mild interest and watched the principle walk in with a young boy. He stared curiously at the newcomer. The principle spoke with the teacher then left.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please, introduce yourself." The teacher said to the boy.

"Hello. My name is Tsukasa Kisaragi. It's nice to meet all of you." He bowed.

"Tsukasa, you can sit back there next to Yuki. Yuki, please raise your hand." Said the teacher.

Yuki raised his hand slowly. Tsukasa nodded and made his way to the back of the class. He sat next to Yuki and said hello.

"Hi. My name is Yuki Sohma." Yuki said in a low voice because the teacher had begun to teach again.

Yuki examined the new boy closely. He had light brown hair, almost blonde. He had soft, brown eyes and pale skin. He was very thin and kind of short. He had a very feminine face. Yuki smiled as he thought about how he could relate to having a feminine face. Yuki noticed that Tsukasa didn't look very strong. But the new boy smiled and Yuki felt very happy. It was almost like a positive aura followed this boy wherever he went.

"Lunch is next period. Why don't you eat with me? We can sit out in the courtyard and eat. It'll be fun." Yuki offered. He was surprised at himself. Yuki was never the type to be forward. He usually tried to stay away from people but this boy was attracting him in a way he couldn't describe. He just seemed so nice. Yuki wanted to see if it was just an act.

"Thank you. I would love to eat with you." Tsukasa said. He had a light and cheery voice.

Yuki smiled at him. He looked at the clock and willed the period to be over. He didn't know why he wanted to spend time with this young boy. Yuki pondered on it a while. Maybe, he just wanted a friend.

Finally, lunch occurred. Yuki showed Tsukasa to the courtyard. They sat on a porch and realized that neither of them brought a lunch. Tsukasa asked Yuki why he didn't have one.

"I just forgot mine. I usually don't do that." Yuki said scratching his head. "Tohru makes one for me, but today I guess I just left it. What about you?"

Tsukasa blushed slightly. It was obvious he was a very shy person. "I can't wake up early enough to make one. My father offers to make me one every morning but I'm so used to not eating a lunch that I don't get hungry. I would buy a lunch but I don't bring money to school."

Yuki nodded. He knew what it was like to wake up. He hated it. Having to get up so early just to get to some place like school was the most annoying thing in the world. "I have a lot of difficulty waking up too. It's hard for me. That's why Tohru has to make a lunch for me. She doesn't mind though."

"Who is Tohru?" Tsukasa asked.

"Tohru is a girl I live with." Yuki said. He hesitated though, unsure of whether or not it was smart to tell anyone. "I also live with two of my family members."

"All I have is my father. You're so lucky to have so many people around you. I would love to live in that kind of company." Tsukasa said sadly.

Yuki shook his head. "It's not all it's cut out to be. The house I live in is hectic. It really is. And then when my brother decides to visit…I just hide in my room hoping he doesn't come up to see me. That usually doesn't happen though."

A huge smile appeared on Tsukasa's face. He looked at Yuki with glowing eyes. "You have a brother? Oh, you're so lucky! I would do anything for a brother! I bet you two get along really well, don't you? Like brothers should get along."

Yuki gave Tsukasa a sad smile. He shook his head and spoke. "No…my brother and I aren't close. He's 27 years old. We're 10 years apart and that doesn't help with our relationship. We're complete opposites. I just don't see how it's possible for us to get along."

Yuki looked away and stared at the ground. He was flat out shocked with himself. Why was he telling all this stuff to a complete stranger? His brother, the people he lived with…that was his business. It wasn't this boy's problem.

"That's so sad."

Yuki looked back at Tsukasa hearing him say this. Sad? What did he mean sad? Yuki never once thought of him and his brother not getting along as sad.

"I would do anything to have a brother. Either a younger one so I could take care of him or, an older one so I would someone to take care of me. Actually, I think I would prefer an older one. Someone I could go to when I was sad or if something spectacular happened to me…just someone that would be there for me. I guess your brother wasn't always there for you, was he? I'm sorry." Tsukasa said.

Tears started to fall out of Tsukasa's eyes. Yuki stared in wonder as this boy cried. Was he crying for him? Crying because he and his brother didn't get along well? Yuki put his arm around him and tried to get him to stop his tears.

"It's ok! Really, it's fine! We're trying to get along. It's just a little difficult. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other. I know we can get along if we try though!"

Yuki listened to himself and almost laughed out loud. He was actually talking about getting along with his brother. He wondered if that was humanly possible. Tsukasa wiped his eyes and looked at Yuki, embarrassed over the fact he had burst out in tears. "It seems like you want to get along with him though. Your eyes were very sad while you told me about you two." Tsukasa said. Yuki looked away for a minute then looked back. He didn't want to go into how he felt about his brother.

"You read me like a book." Yuki said laughing. "No, my brother wasn't really there for me when I was little. He's trying hard now though. It's hard for me to trust him. I don't know if once I truly accept as him my older brother that he'll just walk away again. I don't want that to happen." Yuki wondered how come every time he thought something, he did the same thing which he said he wouldn't. This boy was very different then the rest.

"You have to try." Tsukasa said. "Try your hardest. I know you two can get along if you try. It's such a sad thought to think of two people with the same flesh and blood to hate each other. Promise me you'll try to get along with him."

Yuki stared at this young man. Who did he think he was? Asking him to make a promise like that when they barely knew each other! Yuki didn't have to listen to word this kid was saying. He could get up right now and walk away, forgetting this conversation ever happened.

"I promise…." Yuki said. He cursed Tsukasa for being so cute.

"Thanks. I know you won't regret it." Tsukasa said. The bell rang announcing that lunch was over. The two boys stood and left the courtyard. Yuki took Tsukasa to his next class which, to his surprise and happiness, was the same class as his.

On the way home from school, Yuki felt as light as a bird. He was so happy. It was because of Tsukasa. They had spent the rest of the school day together, mostly because they had many of the same classes. Tohru and Kyo looked at the rat with interest.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyo said harshly.

"Not sure…." Yuki lied.

"That reminds me! Who was that boy you were sitting with at lunch? I wanted to come over but I figured I would leave you two alone. You two looked like you were having a serious conversation." Tohru said.

"His name is Tsukasa. He's new here. We have the same classes so I stayed with him and showed him around." Yuki said.

"Really? How nice!" Tohru said.

"Yea, Yuki made a friend. Amazing." Kyo said.

"He's just a boy." Yuki said in a low voice. "Just a boy…."

That wasn't very well written. Please, review anyway! Further chapters will be better. I hope everyone likes it! And I hope there are not that many typos!


	2. Chapter 2

Well…here you go.

Someone knocked on the door to Yuki's room. "Yuki, wake up! It's time to go to school. Come on."

Yuki slowly sat up. "Is there any reason for me to go to school?" he whispered to himself. He was suddenly wide awake when he thought of the answer. "That's right. I get to see Tsukasa."

He jumped out of bed and got ready to leave. Ever since Tsukasa arrived at his school, Yuki had never been happier. There was something about this boy that made Yuki a different person. It had been a few weeks since Tsukasa arrived. In that amount of time they had become best friends. Tohru and Kyo became acquainted with him, but they never hung out with him as much as Yuki did. Even Shigure met him once. Yuki had brought Tsukasa home with him to study. Shigure talked with Tsukasa. They liked each other. Tsukasa said that Shigure was funny.

Yuki made his way downstairs. He saw everyone was up and awake. That's how it always was. He was the last one to make it down the stairs.

"Good morning, Yuki. How are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"I'm all right. We should get going right?" he said.

Tohru nodded and handed him a lunch. He thanked her and began to leave. Kyo and Tohru followed him.

"So, Yuki, how come you've been hanging out with that boy?" Kyo asked on the walk to school.

Yuki looked up at him. "What do you mean? Tsukasa is just my friend. I can have friends, can't I?"

Kyo shrugged. "It's just odd to see you so into one person. You usually distance yourself."

"Don't listen to Kyo!" Tohru interrupted. "I think you should keep being friends with Tsukasa. It's not fair to him if you decide to stop being friends with him!"

Yuki smiled. "Don't worry, Tohru. I wasn't going to stop being friends with him."

"Oh…." Tohru smiled and led the way to school.

When they made it to school they went their separate ways to get to class. Yuki walked in and saw Tsukasa sitting in the back. He sat next to him and smiled.

"Hey, Tsukasa. How are you?" Yuki said.

"I'm fine! I'm a little nervous about this test though. It's hard to pay attention on this class." He answered.

"I know what you mean. It's so boring." Yuki agreed.

Tsukasa shook his head. "Well, I don't want to say it's boring. It's just hard to get into." He shrugged.

Yuki was about to say something when he noticed that Tsukasa didn't look to good. He was paler than usual and seemed to be dizzy.

"Are you ok, Tsukasa?" he asked.

Tsukasa looked at him and smiled, though it looked forced. "I'm fine. Don't worry about…." Tsukasa slumped over and fell upon his desk.

"Tsukasa? Tsukasa? Tsukasa! Are you ok? Answer me!" Yuki yelled.

Everyone in the class turned to look at him. He stared at them all then focused back on Tsukasa.

"Please, someone call the nurse. I don't know what happened. Please, someone get help!" he shouted.

One of the students nodded his head and left to get the nurse. Yuki held on to Tsukasa and spoke to him hoping that he would wake up.

"Tsukasa…wake up. Wake up, Tsukasa. Everything will be fine. Just wake up." He whispered.

How was that? I don't like this chapter. Maybe the next ones will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think this one of my best stories. But I will attempt to do my best.

Yuki was sitting outside the nurse's office waiting to see what was wrong with Tsukasa. He had been waiting nearly twenty minutes. He refused to go back to class until he was sure Tsukasa was ok. They had called his father to come and get him. Yuki was wondering where he was. Perhaps he lived far away from the school.

"Where is he? Is he ok?"

Yuki looked up as he heard someone speaking. One of the other school nurses was trying to calm a man down. He didn't look like he could be older than twenty-five. He had short black hair and thin glasses.

"Please, where is Tsukasa? Is he ok?" the man said.

"Sir, if you would wait then I will talk to the nurse who is watching him. Have a seat, sir." The nurse said. She watched to make sure the man actually sat before leaving to check on Tsukasa. Yuki looked over at the man. This couldn't be Tsukasa's father. He was much too young. But he was asking for Tsukasa.

"Excuse me, sir?" Yuki said.

The man looked in his direction. He seemed to have just noticed that Yuki was sitting there. "Yes?" he said.

"I'm waiting on Tsukasa too. I've been waiting for quite a while now. My name is Yuki Sohma. May I ask who you are?" Yuki said politely.

"Oh, you are Yuki!" the man said. He smiled and moved to sit next to him. "I am Tomonori. I am Tsukasa's father. It's nice to finally meet you. Tsukasa talks about you all the time."

Yuki stared at the man. There was no way he was his father. It wasn't possible at all. "How can you be the father of a teenager? You look like you're only in your twenties."

Tomonori gave a small smile. "Forgive me, I did not specify. I am Tsukasa's adoptive father. Tsukasa lost his parents in an accident and I knew his parents so I took him in. I love him like he was my own son though."

"Was the accident recent?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, yes. Not long ago at all. Tsukasa really misses his parents. Anytime someone asks he says I'm his father though. At home he calls me by my first name."

The nurse came out and was followed by Tsukasa. He seemed to be a little dizzy. Tomonori and Yuki both stood up to see him.

"Are you ok, Tsukasa?" Tomonori said hugging him.

Tsukasa nodded his head. "I'm fine."

"He was over exhausted and couldn't keep himself stable. Let him get some rest and he should be ok." The nurse said.

Tomonori led Tsukasa away. Yuki followed them.

"Yuki, you didn't have to wait on me." Tsukasa said.

"I wanted to. I wanted to see if you were really ok. I'm glad to know you are." Yuki said.

Tsukasa smiled. Then he blushed. He couldn't explain why Yuki made him feel so happy. He felt nervous and excited every time Yuki was around. He wondered if Yuki felt the same about him. What he didn't know was that Yuki had a talk with Shigure about this very subject just the night before.

"Shigure…." Yuki said.

He peered inside Shigure's room to see him working on one of his books. Shigure looked up and smiled. "Do you need something, Yuki?" he asked. He didn't seem to be bothered that Yuki had interrupted his work.

"If you're busy I'll come back later." Yuki said.

Shigure waved off the statement. "It's fine, Yuki. Come in. If I was Hatori then you would probably have to leave though. But I'm not." Shigure laughed.

Yuki smiled and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Shigure and sat in front of him. He fumbled with his hands while he spoke.

"Have you…have you ever been in love, Shigure?" he stuttered.

The question seemed to have surprised him. He stared at Yuki for a few minutes. He then took off his glasses and looked at him more closely.

"Is there someone that you care about, Yuki? Someone that you care about more than anyone?" Shigure asked.

Yuki nodded. "I think I care about him more than anyone. But, he's a guy. I'm really confused. He makes me feel like no one ever has before. I really care about him. He's such a sweet person."

"You're talking about Tsukasa?" Shigure said.

"Yes…I don't know what to think." Yuki said.

Shigure reached over and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. He smiled at him and shook his head. "If you have to ask whether you're in love with someone or not, then you probably are."

OK that's it cause I'm feeling lazy. This really is not one of my best stories. Please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! I'm sorry that this story is not one of my best! I will try hard to make this chapter good! Have some patience with me!

Yuki walked on the sidewalk towards Tsukasa's house. He had never been there before. He was so excited that Tsukasa invited him. It surprised him how much he cared about this boy. Shigure had told him that he was probably in love with him. Yuki wasn't sure what to think after that. Tsukasa was a boy. Boys didn't fall in love with each other. It just didn't work out that way. But the more Yuki thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted to be with Tsukasa. He thought about sitting next to Tsukasa in class. He thought about holding him. He pictured kissing him….

Yuki stopped in the middle of the street. He grabbed his head and shook it. "I can't be thinking thoughts like that." He said. "Besides…Tsukasa isn't thinking these things. He doesn't picture me holding him. He doesn't...see me kissing him…." Yuki felt sad as he said that. He knew it was true though. Tsukasa didn't love him. Yuki was fully aware of his feelings now. He knew that he loved Tsukasa more than anything. And he also knew that Tsukasa would never love him back.

"Tsukasa simply sees me as a friend." Yuki said. He started to walk again. "To him I'm just some guy he met at school. We are best friends but that's it. Nothing more than friends."

Yuki finally reached Tsukasa's house. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. He smiled as the door opened. It was Tomonori.

"Yuki, you're here! Tsukasa has been waiting for you! He's in his room." Tomonori said.

Yuki took off his shoes and walked in. He asked Tomonori where Tsukasa's room was. The older man told him and Yuki headed in that direction. When he saw the room he knocked on it. He heard the sweet voice of Tsukasa telling him to come in. He walked in to see Tsukasa sitting on his bed with a large drawing pad in his lap.

"What are you doing, Tsukasa?" Yuki asked.

Tsukasa smiled at him as he looked up from his pad. "I'm drawing. I love drawing. It's always been a hobby of mine." Tsukasa shrugged.

"Oh really? Can I see some of your drawings?" Yuki sat next to him and looked at the drawing. It was an anime character. Yuki never watched TV very often so he didn't recognize the character.

"Who is that? She's from an anime, right?" he asked.

Tsukasa shook his head. "Nope! I made her up! She's my own character. Sometimes I make up my own characters. I don't have a name for her yet. The idea just popped into my head. Do you like her?" Eagerness showed on Tsukasa's face. It was obvious he wanted Yuki to tell the truth.

"She's very pretty. That's so creative, Tsukasa. I would never be able to do something like that. I like her outfit too. We should think of a good name for her." Yuki said holding the drawing.

"What do you suggest?" Tsukasa scooted closer to Yuki in order to get a better look at his drawing. Yuki could feel his body heat coming from him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was never this close to Tsukasa. He had to calm down quickly. He decided to focus on the drawing.

"What's a good girl name?" Yuki said.

Tsukasa shrugged. "I don't know. How about a simple girl name? Nothing to drastic. Like…Ayame. That's a good name for her, right?"

Yuki couldn't help but burst out laughing. He covered his mouth and just laughed. Tsukasa stared at him, curious as to what could be so funny. Yuki looked at him and tried to speak through his laughs.

"I'm sorry. My brother's name is Ayame. It never occurred to me that Ayame was a girl name. Now that I think about it, it is a girl name, isn't it?" Yuki continued to laugh.

"I guess your mom did that on purpose…."

Yuki stopped laughing and stared at his friend. "What?" he said.

"Ayame is a girl name. It's kind of rare to see a male named that. But Yuki is also a girl name. Did you not know that?" Tsukasa smiled and poked Yuki in the shoulder.

Yuki stared at Tsukasa then back at the picture. He cleared his throat. "Moving on…we need to think of a name."

Tsukasa giggled then took his picture back. "I want it to be something…nice. Something that sort of expresses what she feels."

"How about Cry?" Yuki said.

"Cry? Why would I name her Cry? Does she look sad?" Tsukasa tilted his head sideways.

Yuki nodded. "She looks a little sad. She looks like she's waiting for something. She's being very patient but at the same time she wants it now. She's getting tired of waiting. That's why I would name her Cry." He looked at the shocked expression on Tsukasa's face. Yuki immediately regretted saying those things.

"_Was I to deep? Did I make him upset by saying his drawing was depressing? Oh no! I didn't mean to make him upset!" _Yuki thought.

"That's impressive, Yuki. Ok, we'll call her Cry." Tsukasa smiled.

Yuki looked at him. He gave a sigh of relief that Tsukasa liked the name. "Great! OK then! So, what now?"

"I'll go get us some drinks. Wait here, ok?" Tsukasa got up and left.

Yuki took the drawing pad again and started to flip through it. He saw that Tsukasa drew many characters, all of which he named. Yuki assumed it made the drawing more personal if he gave it a name. Then he turned one of the pages and saw a drawing of Tomonori. It was really well done. Yuki turned again and saw a picture of him. He smiled widely. There was actually a picture of him! Tsukasa really did care about him. Yuki turned the page again and nearly dropped the pad as he saw the picture.

Yuki stared at the drawing, trying to make sure what he was seeing was correct. It was a picture of him and Tsukasa kissing. Yuki couldn't believe his eyes. Did Tsukasa love Yuki the way Yuki loved him?

"Does he love me?" Yuki whispered. Yuki turned the pad back to the picture of Cry and set it down. "He can't love me. But…that picture…does he actually feel something for me?" Yuki thought about it and made a decision. He had to know. He couldn't wait anymore.

"I'll make that drawing come to life." He said.

Tsukasa came back with two cokes in his hands. He handed one to Yuki who sipped it lightly. "Tsukasa…I have to ask you something." He said.

Tsukasa turned to him waiting for his question.

"How do you feel about me?" Yuki asked.

The question took Tsukasa by surprise. He set his drink down and looked at Yuki. He wasn't sure what to say. What did Yuki want him to say?

"Uhh…." He stammered. "I really like you. You're a really good friend." He said.

Yuki put his drink down and scooted closer to Tsukasa. "Is that all? Do you see me as just a friend?" Yuki put his hand on Tsukasa's cheek to make sure he couldn't turn his face away.

'_I'm sorry, Tsukasa. I have to know though. Do you feel the same way I feel about you?'_ Yuki thought.

'_Yuki, what are you doing? What's going on?'_ Tsukasa thought. He wasn't sure if he should be frightened or joyful.

"What do you mean, Yuki?" he finally said.

Yuki leaned closer to his face. Their breaths rubbed against each other. Yuki felt pure bliss, but he wasn't sure if Tsukasa was feeling the same thing. "I mean, do you see me as more than a friend?"

Before Yuki or Tsukasa could stop him, Yuki leaned in and kissed him.

That's better. That chapter wasn't that bad. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been too long. I don't even know if I want to continue...

Yuki leaned in and kissed Tsukasa. It felt so good to him. He ran his tongue along the smaller boy's lips and and moaned happily. Pure bliss. Nothing but pure bliss. But was Tsukasa feeling the same way? Yuki pulled away and stared at Tsukasa. His expression was unreadable. Yuki felt his heart drop.

"Tsukasa?" he said.

"Yuki...why...I mean..." Tsukasa stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa. I'll leave." Yuki said.

Yuki covered his face and started to stand before Tsukasa stopped him. He looked back at the young boy. He shook his head and motioned for Yuki to sit back down. He sat on the bed and Tsukasa scooted close to him and leaned his head on shoulder. Yuki put his head on the other boy's and sighed deeply.

"Are you ok, Tsukasa?" he whispered.

A nod was his answer. "I had no idea you felt that way about me." he said.

Yuki shrugged. "I didn't know it either. A little dog showed me the way though. But...it doesn't matter how I feel. How do you feel?" he asked.

Tsukasa smiled and looked at Yuki. "I think I feel the same way. Why don't you kiss me again? Just to make sure." he said.

Yuki laughed and kissed him again. This one was more passionate and deep. This time, they both felt pure bliss.

Short but...I'm tired. Go ahead and review if you wish to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. I think I have somewhat of a plot. Anyway, read on and let me know what you think.

Shigure giggled as Yuki told him how he and Tsukasa found out they loved each other. Kyo rolled his eyes and Tohru grinned. Yuki was happy they accepted him. They had all knew Tsukasa and were happy that he was able to make Yuki happy. Yuki couldn't describe his love for Tsukasa. He felt like he was in one of Shigure's romance novels. Words couldn't explain the love he felt for the adorable boy. And words also couldn't explain Tsukasa's terrible fear of dogs.

It had been a week since Tsukasa and Yuki started dating when Yuki invited him over to his house. Unfortunatly Tohru and Shigure got in an accident and now he was dog. If Yuki had known Tsukasa was afraid of dogs he would have warned Torhu and Shigure to be extra careful. But now, Yuki's poor boyfriend was cowering in the doorway where all the shoes were. Yuki went over to him and held him tightly.

"There's no reason to be afraid of him. I promise he doesn't bite." Yuki said softly, stroking Tsukasa's hair.

Tsukasa just shook his head. "No. Don't let him come near me. Dogs are so scary. Make him go away." Tsukasa pleaded. Then he started to cry. Yuki felt terrible. The last thing he wanted was for Tsukasa to cry. But he had to get used to this dog, if nothing else. He didn't want him to be scared again if Shigure happened to change. Yuki kissed Tsukasa on the cheek and smiled. Tohru grabbed onto Shigure just in case he changed back. She didn't want to trouble Hatori to erase more memories, especially the one of Yuki's new found love. Yuki motioned for Shigure to come closer. Tohru let him go and Shigure crawled slowly on his belly so he wouldn't startle the boy. Tsukasa started to whimper as Shigure came closer. He covered his face with hands when Shigure made it to him. Yuki started to scratch Shigure behind the ears. Shigure would never admit it, but he absolutely loved when people did that. No one could scratch like Ayame though.

"See Tsukasa? He's harmless. He won't hurt you. Pet him." Yuki said, still holding Tsukasa with the other hand.

Tsukasa shook his head and kept his face in his hands. Shigure decided it was time for him to prove himself. He leaned his nose towards Tsukasa and licked his hand. Tsukasa yelped and jumped as he did. Shigure instantly retreated.

"It's ok. He just licked you. He won't bite, I promise." Yuki said.

Tsukasa just stared at Shigure. Shigure had to turn away. Didn't this kid know dogs didn't like to be stared at? Shigure layed out and put his head on Tsukasa's lap. The boy tensed up but then relaxed a little when Shigure just sat there. Hesitantly, Tsukasa put his hand on Shigure's head and started petting it. Tohru came over and put her arms around Shigure's neck. No need for a change. Tsukasa continued to stroke the dog's head and eventually moved to scratching his ears.

"See?" Yuki said, kissing Tsukasa on the cheek again. "He's just a big dog with a puppy brain."

Shigure was about to growl but then remembered exactly how frightened this kid was of him. Growling didn't seem like a good idea. He just closed his eyes and let the boy pet him. Tsukasa leaned into Yuki and put his head on his shoulder. Yuki placed kisses in Tsukasa's hair.

"I guess this dog isn't so bad." Tsukasa said.

"I told you." Yuki said with a laugh. Maybe Tsukasa wouldn't be scared of dogs at all now. He would have to check. Maybe Tsukasa and Yuki can teach each other things the other had no idea they needed to learn.

How was that? Review.


End file.
